This invention relates generally to a finger ring protector and more specifically to a ring protector useful in cutting hair which comprises a generally circular ring or band adapted to fit on a finger comprising a protector member sufficient in size and thickness to protect the web between the fingers.
Generally finger rings are of many styles and include unitary rings of a fixed size or an adjustable ring having overlapping-end portions capable of being adjusted relative to one another to vary the size of the ring. The unitary finger ring is generally preferred especially since the adjustable rings with overlapping ends have a tendency to protrude or separate from one another over a period of time, thereby enlarging the ring size causing the ring to loosen. For these reasons a unitary ring is preferred which can slip over the finger and can rotate easily about the base of the finger allowing the protector member to cover the web between the fingers.
While there are a number of rings in the prior art disclosing the continuous unitary ring and adjustable rings there are no rings which comprise a protector member on the outer peripheral edge of the ring to protect the webbing between the fingers of a barber or hairdresser. For example, during the dressing or cutting of hair, the operator generally grasps strands of hair between the fingers, e.g. the index and the second finger while cutting the hair with an instrument, i.e. scissors, etc. whereby the points of the scissors have a tendency to strike the webbing between the fingers causing severe injury and bleeding. Attempts to overcome this problem have not been successful particularly for barbers and hairdressers who are relatively new in the field and are more likely to have the tips of the scissors injure the webs between the fingers during the haircutting operation.